


The door

by mayastrawbz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayastrawbz/pseuds/mayastrawbz
Summary: "It is time.." whispered quietly Dutch.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The door

Dutch walked up to the door. He knew it had to be done. 

He turned the knob slowly, embracing himself for what's about to happen. Dutch closed his eyes out of fear, and didn't open them until the door was fully opened. He felt the light hit him hard. The male slowly and carefully opened one eye, and then the other. 

There it was, in front of him, a bathroom. He took his first step inside and slowly closed the door behind him, locking it quickly. He sighed loudly and shakily, knowing what's about to happen. 

Dutch looked around him. He saw a mirror, sink, toilet, shower, and the normal things you see in a bathroom. It's not that he hasn't been in one before, it's something worse. 

Dutch has to shave his balls. He promised Molly that this night, his pubic hair won't be poking her in the eye when she's giving him a blowjob. She has complained all year and stopped giving blowjobs. That made Dutch depressed, and motivated to finally shave his balls. 

Dutch felt determined enough to pick up the razor that was neatly hidden in the cupboard. He had to start hiding his razors, since John wouldn't stop shaving his own balls with it. 

Dutch has asked the younger male before, "Why do you need to shave your balls?" which the youngest replied, "It makes my balls look like ostrich eggs." 

Anyways, Dutch picked up the razor, and closed the cupboard. He double checked the locked door before zipping down his pants. He heard the expensive sound of his black slacks hitting the floor. He looked up, seeing himself in the mirror. He was sweating, shaking and overall...scared. He didn't know what would meet him. 

"What if i cut one of my balls off? What if i become known by dying because my ball fell off?" he thought, making him cringe at the thought. He shook his head to get the thoughts out and pulled his underwear down. It revealed his huge 10 inch, veiny, member. 

"It's too big..I can't see my balls." he thought, moving his cock around left and right.

"There's no backing out now.." thought Dutch. He firmly grabbed his member, pressing it against his right leg. With his free hand, he grabbed some tape that was conveniently laying beside the sink. He cut off the right length with his teeth, and taped his cock onto his right side firmly. He shook his torso and ass a bit, checking if the tape will fall off. It didn't. His member was now holding in place and he had a clear view of his balls. 

Now that he's ready, Dutch grabbed the razor and put it beside the sink. He then grabbed the shaving cream, which he also had to hide, since Arthur was using it to shave his titty hair. Arthur was using half a can of shaving cream for one titty, so Dutch had to of course hide that too. 

He grabbed the essential things and looked himself in the mirror, one. last. time. 

Dutch looked down with his razor in hand and foamed up balls, ready to start. He felt tears prick his eyes from the nervousness. The male placed the razor onto his left ball. 

He started moving the razor up and down, slowly shaving the ball. The foam got stuck on the razor, which basically made Dutch see his perfect shiny clean shaved ball. Once he finished, he rinsed the razor and ball with water in the sink. 

"That wasn't so bad..." he thought, feeling a smile appear on his face. Dutch did the same with his right ball, soon revealing two clean shaved eggs. He rinsed them both under the water again before putting his underwear back on. Dutch hid his razor in the cupboard, along with the shaving cream and cleaned up the mess that he left. 

"Pubic hair everywhere..fuck." he cursed under his breath. He put on his black pants and belt, which prevented the slacks from falling down. 

Dutch looked around the floor and squatted down, picking up his pubic hairs carefully. One by one, he cleaned the whole floor like this. 

He stood back up and put the pubic hair into a jar that he found. 

"I'm gonna show this to Molly." he smirked, knowing she would be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> 😋


End file.
